Blood Brothers: Kai, Tala, and Bryan
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: The second of my Blood Brothers one-shots. Kai reflects on his past mistakes and Tala comes up with an idea he believe will make things better. He drags Bryan and Kai in on his idea and the result is a shock to both bladers! Story better than summary! R


Blitzkreig50889: okay everyone, here's the second of my Blood Brothers oneshots. I noticed my last one didn't go over well, but I'll suggest you read it anyway. So, Kai, Tala, Bryan, you guys know what to do.

Bryan: you've got to be kidding me!

Kai: does she ever kid around with us?

Bryan: no, but-

Tala: don't bother arguing with Kai, Bryan. You'll only lose. Now, help me say the disclaimer you two idiots.

Kai and Bryan: watch it, Ivanov!

Blitzkreig50889: (clears throat) Disclaimer please.

Tala: right. Bryan, Kai, help me out.

Bryan: fine. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade.

Kai: she just owns her plot ideas and her OCS, of which only Sierra, Ashley, and Jasmine will be present in most situations.

Tala: and to close things up nicely, here's the next segment of updated fics in blitzkreig50889's gigantic fiction update: Blood Brothers, Bryan's Story, Call of the Salamander, Dark Calling, Frozen, and Summer Blaze in no particular order. Enjoy!

Blitzkreig50889: and a quick note on the fic; it's post G-Revolution. And like Tala said, enjoy!

Blood Brothers: Kai, Tala, and Bryan

Kai watched as the remains of the once proud BEGA building were bulldozed the rest of the way over and scooped up only to be dumped into a nearby dumptruck (A/N: and you'll have to excuse my lack of knowledge of construction vehicle names). Only a week earlier that building had been standing proudly and the BEGA league had been a few steps away from dominating the world. A week ago, Kai had battled Brooklyn, won, and then nearly died. Just a month before that, Tala and Bryan, along with Spencer, had battled Garland, and all of them had lost, Tala actually becoming comatose from his extensive injuries.

Thinking back, Kai regretted what he'd done to them. Not only had he used the Blitzkrieg Boys to get to the World Championships, but he'd left them not long after that to join the BEGA league, regardless of the stupidity in the action.

"Hey, Kai," a voice called from somewhere to Kai's left. Kai looked to see it was Tala who had Bryan walking with him. The red-head was still a bit off balance, the only side effect left from being comatose for so long, and Bryan was there to make sure Tala didn't fall on his face.

Kai looked away from them to continue his watching of the BEGA building's demolition and clean up. Tala and Bryan finished their walk up to him before they too watched the demolition and clean up as well.

"See anything particularly interesting?" Bryan asked after a moment.

"Nah, just memories," Kai answered.

"Kai," Tala growled as he caught the faint note of self-irritation in Kai's tone.

Bryan looked back and forth between the two. "I missed something didn't I?"

Kai just shook him off. "Forget it, T. Nothing you say is going to change my mind or the past," he growled in response to Tala's hard glare.

Tala shook his head. "You're a pain in the ass. Hear, I know what'll fix this for us." With those words, Tala turned a bit quickly back in the direction he'd been coming from and nearly went on his butt. Only a quick move from Bryan kept Tala from falling.

As usual, Tala shrugged Bryan's attempts to help off and got his balance back on his own. "Leave off, will you?" he snapped as Bryan exchanged worried glances with Kai. "I can take care of myself."

"Alright, fine," Kai muttered. "Now, if you really have anything important to show us, show us it already."

"Fine," Tala snapped before walking off in the direction he wanted Bryan and Kai to follow him to. Both bladers exchanged baffled glances before following him.

After following Tala through sixteen different alleys, two abandoned buildings, and a park, Bryan and Kai finally were able to stop.

"This'll work," Tala mumbled under his breath as he turned back to his two friends. "Remember this place?"

Bryan shook his head and Kai looked annoyed. "Why in all hell would you bring me to the place where I first clobbered Tyson?" Kai hissed.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Forget that for the time being and hold out a hand."

"WHAT?!" Bryan and Kai said together while jumping about as far from Tala as was humanly possible and still being able to hear him should he say anything.

"Just do it!" Tala yelled, finally losing his patience. "Everything will make sense in a moment."

Warily, Bryan moved back towards Tala. "This had better not be something corny."

Tala laughed. "I don't think it's too bad, but you'll probably disagree with me anyway. You coming Kai?"

Slowly Kai moved forward.

"Hands out please," Tala growled. Grudgingly, Kai and Bryan obeyed. "Good. Now, don't move."

As Kai and Bryan exchanged another set of irritated and baffled looks, Tala moved. He pulled the pocketknife out of his back jeans pocket and scored Kai and Bryan's wrists with it before doing the same to his own.

"What the fuck!" Kai hissed while glancing down at his now bleeding left wrist. "What the fuck did you just do, Ivanov?"

"You can't be," Bryan protested. "We can't do something like this without Spencer and Ian."

"Yes, we can. This move is one just between us," Tala argued back. "Do you understand what I'm asking of you two?"

After a moment Bryan nodded but Kai still looked wary. "I don't think this will work, T," he said after a moment.

Tala glared. "Oh, it'll work alright. Although, I have to ask you this Kai; do you even know what I've just initiated?"

Kai nodded. "A blood brothers ritual, although as to why, I haven't a clue."

Tala rolled his eyes as Bryan cursed. "If we're going to do this mess, let's do it before the freaking blood dries."

Kai glared and Tala simply shook his head. Bryan was right.

"Okay, on three and then I'll explain things better for you Kai," Tala suggested before looking at Bryan to make sure the wind blader understood what was going on. Bryan just nodded.

"Fine," Kai snapped.

"One..." Bryan said dryly.

"Two..." Kai follwed Bryan's lead in helping with the counting, knowing Tala would finish the countdown.

"Three!" Tala ordered as he pressed his bleeding wrist to Kai and Bryan's. All three bladers hissed at the pain the occurred due to the contact.

"Fuck, that actually hurts!" Bryan hissed. Kai just gripped his wrist tightly to try and stop the bleeding and the worst of the pain. Tala simply stood there.

"Okay, Ivanov, you got what you wanted, now explain this mess you created to me," Kai muttered before swearing at the pain radiating through his arm.

"A blood brothers ritual means that when a group of guys gather together and perform the ritual that they're consenting to one another to be there when the others need them the most. It's like a bonding sort of thing that guys use to show their friendship to one another."

"I knew you went crazy," Bryan muttered. "But you wouldn't listen to me, Tala."

"T, I'm gonna kill you," Kai spat before attempting to grab ahold of the red-head and choke him. Luckily for Tala, he moved quicker than Kai's normally sharp reflexes, which were sluggish due to the pain in Kai's wrist wreaking havoc on the fire blader's focus. Bryan simply stayed out of the way of what he was sure was going to turn into a fight. Sure enough, the fight broke out and Bryan was left standing off to the side shaking his head.

It was then, that Kai's words suddenly sunk into the wind blader's head and made him smile. Kai had called Tala "T" a nickname given to the Russian by his friends when they'd still been in the abbey. Kai was also the only one who was allowed to use the nickname.

Shaking his head, Bryan watched the two close friends fight as they always had. It appeared nothing could ever change that, whether it was desertion, betrayal, anger, or fear on Kai's behalf, or confusion, irritation, and temper on Tala's.

Bryan glanced down at his now, slowly healing wrist. It'd be healed in a few hours, just as Kai and Tala's would be. It was then, Bryan fully understood what Tala had been trying to explain to Kai. Not only were they all friends, but they were also now brothers, something each of them had never had before.

Bryan glanced over at the arguing duo. "Oh boy, Kai. You're going to be eternally pissed when you finally understand what Tala just did to us," he said quietly to himself before adding, "Thanks, Tala."

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go. I know it's much shorter than the other one-shot blood brothers fic I did and I hope it's better. Hope you enjoyed the fic and as always, please remember to review!

**Note: This is the first in the second segment of the fics that Tala mentioned I'd be updating. The others will be in no certain order and it may take me awhile to get all the updates through. So, if you're waiting for a particular fic to be updated, please be patient and I assure you I'll get it updated as soon as I can manage it. To add to that, a BIG thank you to all the people that have reviewed my fics. I realized I forgot to say this in the beginnings to my recently updated fics and here's hoping that this fic is a good one for all of my readers. Thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
